


Ochre 7

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Evil (TV 2019)
Genre: 1X4 - Freeform, Angst, Canon Compliant, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Gen, Gen Work, Horror, Rose 390, Spoilers, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: David struggles with the fall-out of the McCrystal case.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Ochre 7

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Author Chooses Not To Warn  
> Spoilers: For _Rose 390 (1x4)_  
>  Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: February 19, 2020  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: February 29, 2020  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Robert King and Michelle King do, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 758  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: **MAJOR Spoilers** in this story!!! If you haven’t seen episode _Rose 390 (1x4)_ yet and don’t like spoilers, **DO NOT READ!!!**

_Time will tell,_  
_A wishing well,_  
_An iron bell,_  
_An angel fell,_  
_Death knell._

  


**Elias Sandoval**  
**(Writer)**  
**Kay Fogg**  
**Artist)**  
**_"Time Will Tell"_**  
**_Ochre 7_**  
**Issue No. 13**  
**October 2019**

  
“They killed him.”

David’s shocked statement hung in the crisp, October air. He turned to Ben, who was deeply distressed, and then to Kristen, who was devastated. The three of them followed Father Amara to the car, the trappings of approaching Halloween all around them in this pleasant suburban neighborhood. Their steps were nearly wooden and David clutched the copy of _Ochre 7_ in his hand with almost desperate intensity.

_Desperate. Were the McCrystals that desperate to free themselves from their son’s actions?_

Despair settled down over David like a black cloud. He needed time alone.

& & & & & &

Fortunately, Kristen and Ben had wanted the same thing, and they had all quickly gone their separate ways. Now David was in his room at Saint Sebastian’s Church. The afternoon sun was pale gold, illuminating the dark walnut furniture. David put his wallet and keys on the dresser and dropped the comic book on his bed: Eric’s gift to him.

David fell to his knees, resting his elbows on the bed. He clasped his hands together.

_God, why? Why did You allow a demon to take over this boy? Or create a psychopath? I said to Kristen that I didn’t believe You could create a nine-year-old psychopath, but they’re born that way, aren’t they? He tried to kill his baby sister. His parents tried everything. They wanted an exorcism. We were too late!_

Tears prickled his eyes. He had connected with that boy. They had shared a mutual love for comics, like _Ochre 7_. He opened his eyes and stared down at the glossy comic book on his bed. He opened it.

_Immortal kids traveling through time. Adventures through time. Excitement in exotic locales for a kid from suburbia. A kid who wanted to draw comics while he was drowning his baby sister._

David closed his eyes gain and re-clasped his hands. His arms shook as he prayed hard.

_I need answers, Lord._

His mind whirled. Eric could have been a born psychopath, but his parents had said that he had been a normal little boy until two years ago.

_I thought I had gotten through to him. I thought we had a connection!_

His hands tightened and he shivered. 

_I saw the evil in that boy’s eyes while his sister was drowning. His cold calculation was chilling._

David rested his forehead on his hands.

What was it like living in that house with a padlocked refrigerator and kitchen cabinets? The whole family sleeping in one room while Eric was locked up? Terrified he might get out and kill them all?

David tried to slow his breathing. His heart was racing. He managed to achieve a calmer state, but he still felt nauseous.

 _Why, God?_

Had Eric truly been innocent, a victim of demonic possession? Or born that way? The questions whirled around his end endlessly like a hamster running on a wheel. 

The horror of the near-drowning washed over him. He vividly remembered the event from only yesterday:

& & & & & &

_Eric spoke in that maddening monotone that he always used. Was he really coming around due to prayer? David glanced at the pool and saw a white bundle floating in the water. A creeping sense of horror engulfed him._

_**The baby!** _

_He dove in. His muscles strained as he swam, lungs burning, desperation urging him on. He grabbed the bundle and swam back to the edge of the pool, fear pushing him on as he lifted the bundle to the tiles and climbed out. He was acutely aware of time ticking away and started resuscitation as he prayed that he was not too late._

_Finally, the baby coughed and cried._

_He looked at Eric, who stared at them with dead eyes._

& & & & & &

Desperation. He had felt it, the McCrystals had been driven by it, and now their son was dead. Their daughters were safe.

_We were too late._

David opened his eyes. The sun was setting. Hours had passed and his knees hurt and his muscles were sore. His gaze fell upon the cover of _Ochre 7_.

He wept bitterly.

& & & & & &

A few days later when David met up with his team, Kristen and Ben looked as ragged around the edges as he felt, but were determined to move on. It was all they could do now.

Halloween was tomorrow, and that always promised to be busy. The whisper of leaves and gathering of shadows guaranteed it.


End file.
